This new Kniphofia variety was found as an openly pollinated seedling of Kniphofia uvaria maintained in Dahlonega, Ga. The seedling, hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x98Candle Lightxe2x80x99, was discovered by Richard Gregg Saul in June, 1996. The value of this new cultivar lies in its unique blooming period, bloom color, bloom form, and compact growth habit.
Asexual propagation of the new plant by division has been under Mr. Saul""s direction at the same location. Several generations of the new plant have been evaluated and the distinctive characteristics of the plant have remained stable. The plant cannot be reproduced true from seed.
The following are the most outstanding and distinguishing characteristics of this new cultivar when grown under normal horticultural practices in Dahlonega, Ga.
1. The unique spring, summer, and fall blooming.
2. Attractive cream colored flowers held above the foliage on spike-like racemes.
3. Numerous flowers per plant.
4. Dense clumps of grasslike foliage.
5. Low, compact growth habit.
6. Easily propagated by division.
7. Heat and drought resistant.
8. Tolerates full sun to light shade.
9. Desirable in planters.
10. Desirable as a cut flower.
11. Effectively used in mass in perennial gardens.
12. Hardy to Zone 6.
13. Attracts hummingbirds and butterflies.